Oh Baby, Oh Baby
by Starfleet-bone-girl
Summary: Elena is eight months pregnant,and is very much in love with Damon Salvatore, they express their mutual love and excitement about her pregnancy, Rated M
1. A Vampire Pregnancy

Elena sighed heavily and shoved herself back against the many pillows that lay atop Damon's enormous bed, The doctor had told her and Damon that if she didn't rest then she could go into premature labor, and neither Damon, nor Elena wanted that, they wanted a healthy baby, so the doctor had told them that she would be placed under strict bed rest because if she stressed herself out enough again she could go into early labor again, not wanting that she had reluctantly agreed, her stomach was borderline huge, she would often cry to Damon that she felt like a 'fat whale' he would assure her that was not the case, he told her every day when she woke up that she was beautiful, and every night before she went to sleep, after being with Damon for three years she finally believed him, after Stefan left after the homecoming party at Tyler's her and Damon had given up on him, not straight away though, Elena still spent three months hoping he would come back, but he never did, she eventually submitted to Damon's charm, because after all she did love him, his gorgeous blue eyes, his deep brown hair, his muscular body, even though he was a vampire he was an amazing man, when they had found out the news of Elena's pregnancy they had been shocked, happy and worried, but Damon called one of his witch friends to ask some questions about vampire pregnancies, she had assured him that it was the same as human pregnancy, apart from when the baby was born it might need some blood, but only a small amount because it would be more human than vampire, maybe only a quarter vampire, not even half, the witch had said the child might have special abilities like vampires do when it grows older, Elena had been worried about that, asking how the baby would look, again, the witch assured her that the baby would look normal, as if though it was human.

She placed a tentative hand on her stomach and rubbed circles into it, Damon had gone to the blood bank to up his supply, they had wondered whether to have a home pregnancy or a hospital one, because Damon had access to hospital medication because he could compel the doctors to give him antibiotics to help with Elena's pain, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad, perhaps he could feed her his blood after she has given birth or during the process to make the pain ease, because vampire blood has healing agents in it that would surely make her pain disappear.

The baby began kicking, Elena smiled, they had chosen not the know the sex of the baby because Elena wanted it to be surprise, Damon had grumbled some about it, often muttering Salvatore's always produced Males first, Elena had laughed and patted him on the head, telling him that it might be a girl, she secretly wanted to prove him wrong, even though having a son would also be great, she wanted a little girl to dress up and play dolls with, she could relate more to a girl, or maybe she wanted twins, whichever.

She glanced down at her engorged stomach and sighed heavily, she wasn't getting any smaller, and another thing about being pregnant that annoyed her was the vanilla sex she was receiving off of Damon, she had explained many times that sex wouldn't hurt the baby, and he didn't have to go as slow as a grandpa, often in frustration she would push him off and tell him she could probably bring herself more pleasure than he could at that moment, he would scoff and complain about her raging pregnant hormones.

And she would often cry for no reason, she even cried at the sham wow commercial, Damon sat next to her laughing, afterward she had stormed out, claiming he had no sympathy for her and that it wasn't her fault that she was so hormonal.

She gently drifted to sleep with a smile on her face, but shot up when a particular hard kick roused her from her sleep, she pressed a hand to her stomach and smiled, this baby was getting testy, he or she wanted to be out as much as Elena wanted he or she out, she hated referring to the baby as he or she so she decides to call it baby, she wants baby badly, she wants to hold baby in her arms and gush over he or she, Caroline and Bonnie have argued many times with Damon on who's going to be there when Elena gives birth, of course Damon will be there because he is the father, but the girls also want to be there to coach her through it, she grew sad because Jenna had died earlier that year and she wouldn't be there to witness the birth of Elena's first child, so Caroline had offered to be there, as had Bonnie, so if the doctors don't agree she supposes either Caroline or Damon will compel the doctor to let Bonnie stay, it was frustrating really, Elena wanted to cry again, the hormones were becoming too much to bear

"Damn you hormones!" Elena shouted to no one in particular, she heard footsteps downstairs and sat up slightly

"Elena?" she heard Damon call as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom, she began crying because she loved him so much and was grateful that he was there

"Why are you crying 'Lena, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's these damn hormones, they won't go away, and I love you and all my friends so much, and I thank you for being here for me! I just can't deal with it all, these emotions all together are too much!" she wailed

He crawled up the bed to her and sat on the bed, pulling her into his lap.

"How can you have me in your lap, I'm so fat, I'm surprised I'm not crushing you! My size is consistent with a whale at the moment!"

"No sweetie, you're not a whale, you're my beautiful pregnant girlfriend, who is very hormonal at the moment, but I think I have something that will make her happy."

She glanced up through teary eyes, he reached behind himself and took a little black velvet box out of his pocket, her eyes widened, was this really happening, since they were on the bed he didn't get down on one knee, he gently opened the box to reveal a gold wedding band with a large blue diamond in the middle with many white diamonds around it.

"It was the ring my father gave to my mother; I want you to have it now."

He gently took her and looked up at her

"Elena Angela Gilbert, will you marry me?"

The tears began flowing again, she nodded and began sobbing with happiness

"YES! I'll marry you! I love you so much!" she wailed again, he smirked and slid the ring onto her finger.

They lay together all night talking about their future together, and names for baby, which made Damon laugh when she mentioned she was calling it baby now instead of he or she, or it for that matter, she kissed him once before resting down to drift to sleep, he rested his head next to hers and followed after her into a deep peaceful sleep.

_Okay so I watched homecoming today, I know this has nothing to do with it but that scene between D and E made me want to write this because she is starting to love him and he definitely loves her, so I fit pregnancy into the equation, hope you like _

_**Now here's the million dollar question, should I continue?**_


	2. The Gift of Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Continuation of 'Oh Baby, Oh Baby.' _

Elena sat down on one of the huge leather couches that sat in the Salvatore living room, she was tipping huge now, her stomach had expanded some in the past week, since Damon had proposed, Damon had called the witch again and told her that I'm growing bigger by the day and that he's worried, she suggested we go for another ultrasound, to see if the baby is ok, which it is, and she also told him that there might be the possibility of a second foetus, Elena had been shocked, twins? Really, But they wouldn't know anything until she had the ultrasound, so there she was, waiting for Damon to come back from the blood bank to take her to the hospital, she took her phone out of her pocket and it rang straight away, she picked it up and sighed

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Caroline, yeah I'm fine, Damon and I are going for an ultrasound today, because I'm so big, there might be another baby, I think Damon will have to compel the doctor so there is so concern about it."

"Oh that's good then, I wouldn't want anything to be wrong with the potential babies."

They talked a little more as Elena waited for Damon to return, she hung up from talking to Caroline and pressed both hands on her stomach, she felt two enormous kicks come through, the baby was using two feet?

A smile came to her face, maybe she was having twins, two would be a mouthful but she could get a job and she was sure Damon would help provide for his children, after a while she drifted to sleep, Dreaming of what to call her beautiful babies.

A hand on her shoulder woke her up, she glanced up into Damon's ocean blue eyes and smiled, everything about him was breathtakingly beautiful.

"I love you." She said and leaned up to kiss him; he happily obliged and deepened the kiss.

"I love you too, but we have to get to the hospital, you want to find out if we're having two babies don't you?"

"Yes, Love you." He smiled and helped her up, leading her out of the house and helped her into the latest car he had bought, it was a spacious BMW X1 in blue and would be big enough for the three of them, well four if Elena was having another baby

It had so many buttons that left Elena confused, the engine didn't even need a proper key, it was a start/stop button one where you but the special key in and press the button, it had Damon very happy, he still has his mustang, but it's in the garage, he refused to sell It because it was a classic, Elena had always liked it but she did suggest they'd need a bigger car, he had agreed straight away, which was a relief to Elena.

When they got to the hospital a nurse led them into a special room where ultrasounds are made, a handsome blond doctor sat at the small desk.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Salvatore, you're here for an ultrasound, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well let's get started then." Elena sat in the chair and lifted her shirt up so her huge stomach was on show, the OBYGN squirted some cold petroleum jelly onto her stomach and pressed the ultrasound to her stomach, a picture came up of the inside of her stomach, she and Damon both gasped.

There were two babies in there, both laying side by side

"Were you aware you were having twins?" the OBYGN asked,

"No, we weren't, but that's wonderful news, thank you doctor." Elena smiled; she couldn't get over the fact that she was having twins.

"You're having twin boys Ma'am." He smiled; Elena smiled too, even though before she had said she wanted a girl, after seeing her gorgeous baby boys, she was in love.

"I told you they'd be boys." Damon remarked smugly, with folded arms, Elena glared at him and kicked him in the knee

"Ouch! Be careful 'Lena!" he yelled, a smile on his face because they both knew that it hadn't really hurt him

The doctor smiled before printing pictures of their twin babies, Elena and Damon were about to be the weirdest parents in the world, imagine that, a vampire father and a human mother, Elena always assumed before she got to old Damon would turn her, she wanted to be there to see her boys grow up and everything, Damon would have to tell them before they got too old too, they didn't want secrets in the family, even though it had come as an original shock to them that vampires could procreate, they never used protection during sex because they always assumed Elena would never get pregnant because Damon was theoretically dead, Elena had taken six pregnancy tests to make sure she was right before telling Damon, she had brought all of the pregnancy tests to him and told him

_Eight and a half months earlier:_

_Elena sat on the toilet with a forlorn expression on her face, she was waiting for the tests to season, there was no way she could be pregnant, Damon had told her when they had gone to Georgia that vampires can't procreate, but that was obviously untrue since the only person she had ever had sex with other than Damon was Stefan, and she knew she wasn't pregnant after those times, maybe Stefan was infertile, but it doesn't matter now does it, because he's gone, she grabbed three of the tests of the counter and they all read 'pregnant' or the little pink plus sign, sighing, she grabbed them all and headed into the living room where Damon was watching the TV, completely oblivious to what had happened, she plopped herself down next to him, he looked down and saw all the pregnancy tests and frowned._

"_What's this?" he asked an evident frown on his forehead._

"_I'm Pregnant Damon, and before you say vampires don't procreate, they do, because the only other person I've had sex with lately is you, and I only had sex with Stefan twice, and I didn't get pregnant then, but I am now, and you're the father."_

_She let out a breath after making that speech, Damon's frown had disappeared, and a huge smile broke out over his features._

"_You're Pregnant; I'm going to be a father!" _

_He picked her up swiftly and placed her on his lap before hugging her tightly, they had sex after that too, and Damon had called it celebratory sex because he was happy she was having his child, a celebration of some kind._

When they got home Elena got changed for bed, claiming she was tired, well it had been a tiring day, Damon crawled into bed next to her and spooned her, rubbing her stomach in the process, everything was going to be fine.

_Labour Day _

Something wet on Elena's leg woke her up, she moved her hand to where the source was, there was a wet patch beneath her, knowing she hadn't wet herself she shot up, and shoved Damon hard enough so he would wake up…  
>"What's the matter Elena?" he said groggily, sitting up.<p>

"My waters broke."

His eyes widened and he shot out of the bed, getting dressed as quick as he could, Elena was breathing heavily, her hand pressed to her stomach, the babies were coming and she couldn't delay it.

Damon put her shoes on and helped her downstairs, and straight outside towards the car, he strapped her in and got in himself, starting the engine and zooming out of the driveway,

"It HURTS!" she cried and kept taking deep breaths, Damon pushed his foot hard on the accelerator, pushing the car fasted, luckily they got to the hospital in record time, he helped her out and brought her through into the main entrance, some nurses looked up and came forward, one running off to get a wheelchair

"I need some help! My wife's in labour!"

The nurse came back with a doctor on her side and came forward, helping Elena into the wheelchair, she gasped and moaned about the pain

"Hello, I am Dr Brennan, and I will be delivering your baby." The doctor was beautiful, blue eyes and brown hair, she was pregnant herself and helped wheel Elena down the corridor to a room, Damon close behind.

Once they had gotten Elena onto the bed, Doctor Brennan came forward and looked at how far along things were coming.

"Her contractions are coming along fairly quickly; I'd say she'll be ready to push any second now."

Dr Brennan was poised by the end of the chair, waiting for the time when Elena would need to push.

"I'm having…Twins." Elena gasped between breaths

"Ok, we will get them out safely, nurse Sanders, could you please issue an epidural?" the nurse nodded and went to the cabinet in the room to prepare the medication, they set up rooms like this for the deliveries of babies, the nurse came back with an injection and injected it into Elena's back

"It'll make the pain go away, Honey." Dr Brennan assured Elena; she nodded and pushed her head back, moaning

"Ok, it's time to push now, Dr Brennan placed her hands on Elena's knees to coach her through it, Damon was holding Elena's hand tightly, and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, she began pushing, the pain becoming borderline unbearable

"Stop TALKING!" she screamed, glaring at Damon

"You have no idea how much this hurts!"

"Now one more big push and we'll have the first baby out."

Elena pushed and let out an ear piercing scream, and then a baby's cry could be heard in the room, along with Elena's harsh breathing.

The nurse took the baby away to be cleaned and checked

"It's a boy." She said before taking the baby off.

"Ok, time for the second baby, Elena, deep breaths." Elena glared at the doctor and began pushing again, the pain was reaching limits she'd never heard of before.

"This hurts too much! I can't push anymore." She wailed.

"One more big push!"

Elena pushed and screamed again, another baby's cry filling the room, all Damon could do was watch, the nurse came over and handed the first baby to Elena, she took the baby, a little drowsily, but smiled down at it and kissed its head, it opened its eyes and they were Damon's gorgeous blue, the nurse repeated to process with the second baby and handed it to Elena when it was clean and dressed, both the babies looked exactly the same, Damon's blue eyes and Elena's dark hair, even though they didn't have much of it.

The only difference between the babies was that the first one had a little mole on its left cheek and the second baby didn't

"The first baby will be called Nathan, Nathan Alexander Salvatore, and the second will be Luke Jeremy Salvatore." Damon grinned and nodded, he had chosen the name Luke, and he always liked it and was glad that Elena had decided to name their second son Luke.

Damon and Elena smiled at each other, while holding their beautiful new born sons, life couldn't be better than it was now.

_There we are I hope you liked it, I know it's all been done fairly quick, but that's the tempo of the story _

_**Should I continue?**_


End file.
